Pink
by Roxal
Summary: All I know is that one minute I was minding my own business, and the next I was attacked by two madmen and an insane amount of pink fabric. Warnings: Crossdressing. Slight OOC for Roxas. Status: Oneshot. [AxelRoxas]


Roxas was a vision in pink when he emerged from the bathroom, clad in a frilly dress that pulled out all the stops, from the scalloping on the breast panels and sleeves to the puffy skirt and giant bow on the back. Further adding to his embarrassment were a lacy headband and a pair of knee-high pink stockings. He had to hold down the front of the skirt to keep his underwear from showing.

Axel had to hold onto the wall to keep from falling over with laughter.

"There. You've seen it. Can I take it off now?" The younger Nobody grumped, glaring at his so-called best friend.

"H-hold on," Axel wheezed, clutching his chest and wiping tears from his eyes. "Give us a twirl first."

"_No_." Roxas said vehemently, tugging hard at the hem of the too-short skirt and fixing Axel with a look of pure venom.

Axel pouted. "Aww, c'mon, Roxy. I wanna see!" Roxas shook his head hard in response, frowning deeply. "Fine, then I'll come over _there_."

Roxas' eyes widened slightly as the older Nobody walked around him, studying him appreciatively, grinning all the while. He was blushing by then and fidgeting with the pale pink fabric. "Are you done? Can I take it off _now_?"

"Who got you to wear this again?" Axel asked, deftly changing the subject and (Roxas assumed) prolonging Roxas' embarrassment.

"Besides you?" Roxas glared again at his friend, "Marluxia and Demyx."

"_They_ did? Sissy Marluxia and little Demyx?" Axel's grin was positively devilish.

"Marluxia's a lot stronger than he looks," Roxas fumed, "And Demyx is at _least_ as tall as you, and you're a good foot and a half taller than I am. Plus, when he's determined to do something, he gets a little… scary." He let out a slight shudder, remembering the look in the uniquely coiffed Nobody's eyes, as though someone had flipped a switch in him from "clueless" to "badass".

Axel chuckled lightly and smirked. "All right, all right, I give you that. And I guess it was hard with two of 'em, too, eh?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. But I gave them some pretty nice bruises before they finally overpowered me." He couldn't help but smirk. Both of them had hilariously girly yelps of pain. Axel smiled back at him, then tugged delicately at the fabric of the skirt.

"Where did they even get this thing?" He wondered aloud, continuing to fiddle with the skirt, ignoring Roxas' obvious discomfort.

"How the hell should I know?" Roxas groaned, shifting carefully away from the older Nobody. "All I know is that one minute I was minding my own business, and the next I was attacked by two madmen an insane amount of pink fabric."

"I dunno about that last bit," Axel mused, noting the amount of skin the dress revealed. "Doesn't seem like there's much to it."

"That's why it's insane." Roxas retorted. "Well, not that it'd be any _saner_ if I was more covered—"

"Ah ha!" Axel crowed, startling the younger Nobody who stared aghast at his friend looking under his skirt. "I _knew_ you were hiding something! _Panties_!" He was absolutely beaming up at Roxas' horrified face.

"Don't look under there!" Roxas cried, yanking the fabric from Axel's grip and pressing his back to the wall, pulling the hem of the skirt down as far as possible.

"If you didn't want me to see, then why did you wear them?" Axel sing-songed, prowling up to the boy like a predatory cat.

"Because!" He blushed, closing his eyes as Axel laid long-fingered hands on his shoulders, lowering his face to the younger boy's neck. "You said to wear the whole thing!"

"I think you're just kinky." Axel smiled, pressing his lips to Roxas' neck. Roxas continued blushing but let out an appreciative moan. He brought his hand to the zipper on the back of the dress, but Axel stilled him. "Keep it on."

"Who was the kinky one again?" Roxas mocked, but was reduced to breathy moans as Axel did delightful things to his neck and collarbone.

Later, as he lay sweaty and sated on Axel's bed, still wearing the dress, Roxas found himself idly considering raiding Marluxia's closet.


End file.
